roys_sports_hallfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy
You'd better be wearing a suit of armor when you step into this guy's presence. Roy Koopa, one of Bowser's kids, is known for being a bully and will wail on anyone at any time. He's not even an angry kind of a guy, he just... likes to beat people up. While it's considered that he could dominate most of his siblings in any physical confrontation, he hasn't been any more effective at beating Mario, no matter how much he throws his weight around, which he seems to do at almost every opportunity. In Super Mario Bros. 3, where he guarded Sky Land as the fifth boss, his stomps shook the ground, stunning Mario into brief paralysis if he was on the floor at the time. In Super Mario World, where he guarded the Forest of Illusion as the fifth boss, he climbed the walls and would jump down over Mario, again shaking the floor. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, where he guarded the desert world as the second boss, after fighting much like in SMB3 in the first battle, for the rematch he would try to jump down onto Mario from warp pipes overhead, once more shaking the floor. Roy was the last Koopaling to appear in Yoshi's Safari (though he had no opportunity to shake the floor as he fought in a hotair balloon), and made sure to be present for both the SNES and PC incarnations of Mario Is Missing. In Superstar Saga, after having designed his room to force the Marios to solve a puzzle involving blocks that needed to be hit simultaneously, he curiously abandoned his post only to engage the Marios in battle later on. Roy wears shades all the time, for some reason has a Brooklyn accent at times, and thinks he's the coolest thing ever. In reality he hasn't got a clue what the trends are, while his pink color scheme does not compliment his tough guy demeanor, causing others to laugh behind his back. Roy doesn't seem to mind; on the occassions when he overhears, he is happy to take this as an excuse to wail on the haplace individual. Not known for his brains, he always chooses brawn first. In my opinion, the official artwork for NSMBW has him looking particularly dumb and clueless; not that he's not dangerous, but he looks completely spaced out and oblivious. Despite his reputation for punching first, looking and asking later, Roy is considered to have a softer side. But if you ever saw this side of him, you'd probably have to suffer a beatdown just to even the score. Roy is, of course, the owner and operator of Roy's Sports Hall on this site. Despite his commanding presence and strong record, he came close to not qualifying for his own tournament. But in an unusually quick thinking move, he created the wildcard rounds and, of course, handed himself a spot. Then he made a good on the chance he'd given himself by refusing to lose to Lakitu, the Shadow Queen, and Lord Crump to qualify for the tournament. But this landed him in a Round One matchup against Mr. L. Displaying a shocking amount of honor, Roy refused to win by disqualification when it was discovered that a doppelganger had taken Mr. L's place. Roy still looked to have good chances against the real Mr. L, having taken hardly any damage in the first part of the battle; but Mr. L threw out all the stops and ended up victorious. Roy was eliminated from the tournament, but avoided disappearing at the hands of the Mafia... Category:Roy's Sports Hall Staff Category:Fighters Category:Season 1 Fighters Category:Season 9 Fighters Category:Season 10 Fighters Category:Round 3 Qualifiers